The Freak Gasoline Fight Accident
by The Spatula Chick
Summary: Taka dies in a freak gasoline fight accident and Miaka goes to the world of the book for comfort. really wierd, but hey, what isn't? Now Chichiri confesses his love for tasuki and there is a Miaka/Tasuki/CHichiri triangle. Ah yes, the joys of love...
1. Freak Gasoline Fight Accident

Summary: Taka dies in a freak gasoline fight accident and Miaka returns to the book to seek comfort from Tasuki.  
  
A/N: my brother asked how I would kill off Taka if I had to and so I had to retaliate. The freak gasoline fight accident was truly just a joke.that turned into a fic. Think Zoolander. Lots of spoilers, happens after the OAV. Oh, and if you think I'm making fun of something, I probably am. Just don't take it personally.  
  
Part one: Freak Gasoline fight accident Disclaimer: I own neither Zoolander nor Fushigi Yugi, although it would be fun I if I did! ^_^  
  
Miaka hung up the phone for the last time. Keisuke was on his way over to her apartment to comfort her, along with Yui and Tetsuya. She buried her head in her hands. She'd need a new apartment.unless she wanted to stay with Keisuke. Maybe she would for a while anyway. This was just too traumatic. Everywhere she looked she thought of him. The bookcase he had made in his high school wood works shop class. The glass tea set he bought her for her birthday. The wallpaper they argued about for ages, before finally letting Yui pick it out for them. Miaka felt her eyes burn with tears. He would never come back. Not even if she went onto the book. Not even if she died and lived and died again for thousands of years like he had to see her again as Taka. He was dead. It wasn't even a seishi's death, and without the Nyan-Nyans around she couldn't even say goodbye one last time. She laughed at herself. How pathetic was this? Crying again. She always was one to take things harshly. This was like when Nuriko died, and Chiriko, except that they both died in battle. To save her. Had Taka died to save her? Not really. Tamahome had, but Taka didn't. If it was any consolation, he had waited until she was safely inside the store to light the lighter. She hadn't died, but she would have the scars on her body for the rest of her life. They were faint, and mostly just on the left side of her face, chest and shoulders. Not even visible from far away. Keisuke and Tetsuya had ensured her that it didn't mar her beauty, and made her look tough. They were from the fire, the explosion. Mostly if she wore makeup, she didn't even remember they were there. Fine lines, like wrinkles. They had been horrible right after the accident, but creams and medicines did wonders for the skin. Miaka ran her hand over her face, wiping away her tears. The wound in her heart would never heal though, no matter what happened. She buried her face in her hands and broke into a new bout of sobs. She stopped suddenly; feeling her body go warm, then saw a red light. Miaka sighed contentedly. 'My friends' she thought, fading into another world. The tears dried up in the warmth, and a slight smile replaced them. When she reappeared she was where she belonged.  
  
"Oof!" Miaka landed roughly on top of a very disgruntled man. When she looked up, she realized that it was none other than the bandit leader Tasuki. She quickly got off of him and backed away. It looked like she was at the palace. "M-Miaka?" Tasuki asked. He studied the girl- no the woman before him. It looked like Miaka, but she was older, about twenty. Her auburn hair was done messily in two buns, and she was wearing a pretty light blue dress. "Tasuki." Miaka smiled at her old friend, and rushed forward to embrace him. He let her, remembering how good she felt in his arms. "Miaka" he said, hugging her back. She took a deep breath and pulled away. "Oh Tasuki." "Ahem." Said a voice from behind them. Miaka turned to see who it was. "Hotohori!" Miaka flung herself at the figure, but it wasn't really Hotohori. The person was tiny! He was actually Boshin, the son of the former emperor, but he looked like his father. The eight year old struggled under the strange lady for a moment before shoving her off of him. "I am Boshin, the emperor of this country, who are you!?" Miaka sat back and blinked. "Oh, who me? I'm Miaka Suriname, The former priestess of Suzaku." She puzzled for a minute, before regaining her normal height and hugging Tasuki again. "Oh, Tasuki things are so horrible, take me away please." The bandit blinked at her sudden change. "Miaka? What's wrong?" The woman found herself in tears again. Tasuki ushered her over to a bench, motioning for Boshin to leave. The emperor, indignant that his mentor would leave him for a strange lady who appeared out of nowhere in the middle of their lesson, planted his feet in the ground. "Everything is wrong. I can't go on Tasuki." Miaka said. He pulled her close. "Boshin, go get Chichiri. Now." Boshin pouted, measuring his options. It was either obey Tasuki or get an ass whipping. He went to find the monk. "Is Chichiri here?" she asked softly. Tasuki nodded. "What's the matter? Y'know I hate t' see ya cry," Tasuki tried to calm her, but it didn't work. "Miaka no da? Is that really you?" Chichiri stood a little ways away with Boshin, watching Miaka and Tasuki. When Boshin had coming running to him saying that a strange lady had appeared and was seducing Tasuki, he feared the worst. But this chi was so familiar it could only be her. "Chichiri?" she asked. Tasuki let her go to the monk. "Oh Chichiri!" She hugged him ferociously, causing the monk to turn blue in the face. Finally she let him go, and he stared at her, catching his breath. Miaka was very pretty, not having changed too much. She was taller, and bustier. Chichiri grinned. "You look busty no da." Miaka blushed, wiping away her tears. "Thank you Chichiri. Taka used to say-" "Wait a second- what's this 'used to say' crap? If he dumped ya' I'm gonna beat the shit outta him!" Tasuki glared, but the fangs caused his grim look to be almost comical. Miaka sighed, pulling Chichiri to the ground. She rested her cheek on the monk's chest and let him comfort her. "Taka.No, he didn't dump me, although I wish it were so. Much rather than what really happened." Tasuki knelt down beside them, peering into Miaka's face sadly. "What happened?" Miaka avoided both of their gazes. "Taka.is dead. He died in.a freak gasoline fight accident." Tasuki and Chichiri gasped simultaneously. "Wouldn't that be expensive no da?" Chichiri knew it wasn't like Taka to waste money. Miaka almost laughed. "It would have been.but.the computers went down in the explosion and they couldn't get an accurate measurement.plus the owner died. No one wanted to charge the poor widow for such a catastrophe. Ironic, isn't it."  
  
Flashback:  
  
It started out innocently enough. Taka was filling up the gas tank when Miaka splashed him with some water from her water bottle. Taka took his turn, and soon they were fighting to the tune of a sappy love song. Miaka was giggling hysterically. "Oh, Taka you're just spraying me cause I'm wearing a white shirt aren't you!" Taka didn't answer, but continued to spray her, laughing. "Eek! It's cold!" Miaka giggled and picked up another nozzle. "Take that Taka!" she yelled, spraying him mercilessly. After they tired of that, Miaka went in to get a candy bar, and refill her water bottle. Left alone outside, Taka pulled something out of his pocket. Unfortunately, he didn't remember that gasoline was very flammable. 'I always carry this lighter to remind me of my dear friend Tasuki.' Miaka was just about to leave the store, and was shoving the candy bar in her mouth when she saw what he was holding. "NOOOOOO! Taka! Don't light that!" WHOOOOOOOM!!!! Miaka dove behind a shelf just as the owner was coming from the back to fill up the slurpee machine. He looked out the window as Miaka dove down, and saw a huge onrush of flames.  
  
End flashback  
  
By the end of the story, Miaka was sobbing into Chichiri's shoulder, holding him tightly. Both the monk and Tasuki were speechless. 'It was my fault!' Tasuki thought. 'He lit that lighter thinking of me! I have to make it right.' Tasuki took Miaka from Chichiri's arms and held her close. It was the least he could do. Later, he would make things better. Now he could only comfort her. 


	2. Gay? What's that?

Thank you for all the reviews.. I'm glad you liked it.. didn't expects such input! Wow! Anyway, for those of you who were wondering, it was intended to be slightly comedic, as is this next section. This is just like a nice little protest against those who pair Tasuki with Chichiri and Miaka with Taka. Not that I don't like Miaka/Taka fics or Tasuki/Chichiri fics, (as long as they are well written) just that I like to poke fun. (I have a Taka/Miaka and Tasuki/oc(female) fic next generation thing too. Soo yeah. Don't mean to offend, but don't mean to be too serious. C'mon lets have fun! If you do have a problem, tell me (politely) and I will either correct or apologize. On with the story.  
  
Part two: Gay? What's that?  
  
Chichiri was sitting, fishing, and thinking about the things that had happened that afternoon. The sun was setting on the water, and it was very pretty. Chichiri didn't have a lot of time to notice it though. His mind was racing.  
  
Since Miaka had left with Taka, Tasuki had been longing for her. Ever since she got back, she had been hanging on him. As far as romance was concerned, this was the perfect opportunity for Tasuki. He and Miaka could get together and be happy. Unfortunately, as much as they might care for each other, neither of them would be willing to admit their feelings for the other. Also, what if it was to soon for Miaka to be with another man after losing Taka? If she rejected Tasuki in one of his more forceful moods, the whole thing might be spoiled. It was obviously up to him to make things go smoothly. (Wasn't it always?) The monk sat and thought about the predicament for a minute. How could he make Tasuki back off for a while, and still make Miaka feel cared for? Suddenly, he grinned. He had the perfect idea. He could pretend to like Tasuki! Then Miaka would be too involved with trying to persuade Tasuki to give him a chance than feeling left out and sad. Tasuki would probably be very rude about it though. Chichiri laughed. Tasuki would be angry. Well, maybe he should explain things to him. Nah, it would be more fun if he didn't. Now all he had to do was put his plan in action.  
  
"Oh, Miaka no da?" He snuck up on her while she was stuffing her face. She coughed, spitting out her food.  
  
"Oh, Chichiri you scared me." She laughed meekly.  
  
"Miaka, I need your help with something no da." Miaka cheered up instantly. She loved being needed.  
  
"What is it Chichiri?" she chirped, fixing to take another huge bite out of her food.  
  
"Can you talk to Tasuki for me no da?" Chichiri made a big show of blushing and looking down, causing Miaka to sweat drop.  
  
"Err. about what Chichiri?" she asked skeptically. Chichiri looked at her, still blushing.  
  
"I want you to tell him how I feel. Every time I get close, he just.ignores me no da." Then the monk blushed even deeper, twiddling his thumbs and ignoring the priestess's flabbergasted look.  
  
"And how is it that you feel?" her face was an interesting shade of green, Chichiri noted before continuing.  
  
"Well, I think it's love no da." Miaka face faulted.  
  
"Love?! What do you see in him?!" she asked. Chichiri looked at her strangely.  
  
"Well, I've known him a long time no da. And he has a hot body no da. Not to mention the absolutely adorably sexy fangs.no da." Miaka smiled faintly. She couldn't deny any of those things. 'Tasuki is hot, and very sexy' she thought. Who could blame Chichiri for realizing it? But..  
  
"Chichiri.have you always been.gay?" she asked frankly. Chichiri blushed.  
  
"Well.Nuriko and I had a couple of great nights and ever since." He stopped at Miaka's stare of absolute disbelief.  
  
"Nuriko?!" she asked.  
  
"I was just kidding no da. But not about Tasuki. Will you try and persuade him to at least give me a chance no da?"  
  
Miaka laughed. Chichiri and Tasuki? Well, it was strange, but she could see it in her mind if she tried really hard. Really really hard, since she would much rather picture her and Tasuki together.But they were her friends, and it might be for the best if they were.together.  
  
The next morning, (Miaka had been given a room near her friend's rooms, down the hall from Boshin and the lady Houki), Miaka inched out of bed, remembering her conversation with Chichiri the day before. She threw on the same blue dress as yesterday and went to see Tasuki.  
  
He was in his room, next to hers, sound asleep. His hair was a mess of orange locks that spilled across his pillow, which he was hugging fiercely. The covers were thrown off, revealing that the bandit slept in his boxers, red and white striped. Miaka giggled, and turned to leave, when she heard her name.  
  
"No..Miaka." he moaned in his sleep and turned over. Miaka walked over.  
  
"Tasuki?'' she asked. He awoke with a start, and turned to see her staring at him.  
  
"Wahh! Miaka! Ya scared me." He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "I was havin' a nightmare." He said, inviting her to sit down next to him. Miaka did, smoothing out the rumpled sheets that were still warm from his unruly slumber.  
  
"What was it about?" she asked. He blushed.  
  
"I dreamed that I walked in on you an' Yui in bed havin'.err. then that Taka was trying t' strip me an' kiss me." Miaka laughed.  
  
"Do you think you could ever do that?" she asked him softly. He looked offended.  
  
"What? Kiss Taka?! Yeah right." He turned red, a fang protruding from his frown.  
  
"No, kiss.any guy. For love." Tasuki glared.  
  
"Never. I ain't like that." He said. Climbing out of bed and grabbing some pants from a drawer, he asked her suspiciously.  
  
"Why?" Miaka laughed and turned away while he dressed.  
  
"Oh, uh, well I know some one who might want you to." Miaka heard a thump and knew that Tasuki had just face faulted.  
  
"A guy?!" he asked. Miaka nodded, turning to face him again. She smiled as he struggled with the belt buckle, cursing under his breath. Finally he got it, and sat down to pull on his socks and boots.  
  
"Who?", he asked, trying not to sound too curious. Miaka grinned.  
  
"Chichiri."  
  
"What?!" Tasuki dropped his sock and scooted over to retrieve it. "Chichiri ain't like that."  
  
"He seems to think you're just wonderful. It made me green in the face." She stood up and walked over to him. "Please just give him a chance ok? For me?" She looked like she was about to cry again, and Tasuki didn't want to be caught in her stream of tears.  
  
"Awww fine, but I ain't sayin' I'll kiss him or nothin'." Tasuki stood up and glared at her, strapping the tessen to his back.  
  
"Thank you Tasuki!" she said, hugging him. Tasuki blushed. Chichiri was right, she was a lot bustier.  
  
"Huh, it's nothin'." He grunted and pushed her away. "How about some breakfast?" Miaka smiled and followed him cheerfully.  
  
Later, they were all sitting around outside talking, and eight-year-old Boshin was playing in the sand nearby. Chichiri had told Houki his plan, who agreed, thinking it would be hilarious. Miaka was laughing at something Houki had said about little Boshin when Chichiri started. It was quite innocent at first, scooting over close to Tasuki and trying to catch his eye, but them he was just about groping the poor bandit.  
  
"Owww! Ya pinched my ass!" Tasuki smacked the monk's hand away. Houki giggled hysterically, and Miaka watched over sternly.  
  
"I couldn't help it no da." Chichiri said to Tasuki. Tasuki grumbled, and was about to make a smart remark, when he felt Miaka's gaze.  
  
"Err.Chichiri is there somethin' ya wanna say?" Chichiri looked at him and blushed.  
  
"Why Tasuki I don't think so no da. You're hot no da." The monk leaned over so his face was right next to the bandit's. Tasuki was sweating.  
  
"Can ya get offa me?" he asked. Chichiri nodded and sat back down, grinning at Houki and Miaka. Houki grinned back, but Miaka looked very pale.  
  
  
  
After a few days of this, Miaka had begun to feel a bit jealous. Tasuki was spending more time with Chichiri (good bad or otherwise) than with her. She desperately wanted to tell Tasuki that she was ready for a relationship, but she didn't want to hurt Chichiri's feelings. It was very complicated. (Yay! I love that song- it's by Avril Leveigne- probably spelled wrong)  
  
One day Miaka decided that Chichiri wouldn't be so obsessed with Tasuki if he knew how she felt. In fact, Miaka was certain that her dear friend would rather see her with Tasuki than himself.  
  
"Chichiri?" she asked hesitantly. She was wearing the same blue dress, but it had been washed. The monk was sitting in his usual place, fishing. Miaka sat down beside him, brushing the front of her dress.  
  
"Yes Miaka no da?"  
  
"I have to tell you something." The monk looked at her and took of the mask. She looked too serious for him to wear it really.  
  
"What is it no da?" Miaka blushed slightly at the removal of his mask and tried not to look uncomfortable. She put her hand on her face, aware of the scars now that she could see his. They had all been really nice, assuming they were from the accident and not commenting on them. She remembered how she had cried when she saw them right after it happened. She had been sure that no one would ever like her again.  
  
"Chichiri, I really don't want to hurt your feelings, but." Miaka blushed, not wanting to be blunt about it. Chichiri watched her, knowing exactly what she was going to say.  
  
"I- I think.well.I know that I love Tasuki. I'm getting jealous of you, and your one of my best friends." She was afraid to look him in the eyes, but when she did, he smiled.  
  
"Oh, well, I was thinking of giving up on him anyway no da."  
  
"What?!" Miaka just stared. The monk stared back.  
  
"I said, I was thinking of giving up on him anyway no da." Miaka grinned.  
  
"I'm so glad!" she said, hugging him. Chichiri laughed.  
  
"I was just pretending no da. It was fun." He said. Miaka sighed, still hugging him. She was relieved. Somehow.Chichiri and Tasuki together were just twisted and wrong.  
  
"Chichiri, I'm glad. I didn't believe it anyway." Chichiri didn't push her away.  
  
"Then why did you go and tell him that I loved him no da?" he asked quite casually. Miaka sweat dropped.  
  
"Err." Chichiri just nodded.  
  
"Now you need to tell him how you feel no da."  
  
"Ohhhhh.. Can't you tell him? Please! After you tricked me you really owe me." She whined at him, pouting.  
  
"Well. I guess so no da." He scratched his head. Miaka smiled, getting up.  
  
"Thank you Chichiri." She said, smiling. The monk nodded, watching her tromp away happily. 


End file.
